The Dinner Party Rewrite
by Haru no Yo
Summary: Rewrite of The Dinner Party. When Yugi calls in a favor from Kaiba, Kaiba obliges owing only to the fact of Duelist Kingdom. But when he agrees to the favor, he thinks nothing more of it, things would have gone Kaiba's way if one thing hadn't happened. So
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk with his laptop reading reports from company executives. He muttered to himself angrily as he read a few of the e-mails from members of the board. "Hem," Kaiba didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Yugi,"  
  
"Oh, hi Kaiba!" Kaiba continued to read the documents on his laptop.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know, Serenity, Joey's sister, her operation was successful."  
  
"Uh, huh,"  
  
"Well, you, know," Kaiba looked up.  
  
"No Yugi, I don't, so if you don't mind could you please leave me alone so that I can complete my work."  
  
"I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor," Kaiba resumed working on his laptop and seemed to be typing.  
  
"If it will get you to go away, sure," Kaiba added bitterly.  
  
"Well, the gang wanted to throw something special for her, you know, extra special, so we wanted to make a reservation at the restaurant in the Hilton, but none of us put together can afford to make a reservation," this apparently seemed to stop the young CEO in his tracks, and he stood up and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Let me see if I understand this correctly, you are asking me, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, to make a reservation at a top restaurant, where I hold very important business meetings, for a second rate duelist's sister whom I have no respect for?"  
  
"That pretty much sums it up Kaiba," Yugi strained his head to look up at Kaiba.  
  
"Uh, huh," the school bell rang. "You know what," Kaiba closed his laptop and began to put away his things, "consider this an honor, seeing as I'm actually going to think about it, think, mind you, I haven't said yes yet, seeing as I owe you for the whole Duelist Kingdom affair. Do you understand me?" Kaiba had finished packing away his things and his bag slinged over his shoulder.  
  
"Perfectly! Thanks Kaiba!" Kaiba groaned and made his way out of the classroom.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please big-brother!"  
  
"I told you no Mokuba! I am not actually going to make reservations for Yugi and his cohorts." Mokuba looked curiously at his brother.  
  
"What's a cohort?" Kaiba groaned and put his fingers to his temples.  
  
"I can't believe I actually told you about Yugi,"  
  
"Well," Mokuba began to get more comfortably in the limo, "seeing as you already tell me everything, I would have found out eventually, but, there's an advantage because you told me now."  
  
"And what's that Mokuba?"  
  
"I can help Yugi convince you into helping him,"  
  
"Mokuba, just give me one, good, reason, why I should,"  
  
"Um," Mokuba cocked his head thoughtfully, "Duelist Kingdom?" Mokuba stared right at his brother.  
  
"All right, all right, you win again," he groaned, "as usual,"  
  
"Thanks big-brother!" Mokuba became all chirpy. "You won't regret this!" The limo halted to a stop in front of the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"I better not,"  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day at school came and Yugi had been watching Kaiba all day. Hoping for him to come and tell him that he had agreed. Before anyone had noticed, the last bell of the day rang and everyone made a grab for their things, Seto Kaiba on the other hand was the last one out with his briefcase in hand. Just as he was about to take one step out of the classroom Yugi blocked his way. "Hi there Kaiba!"  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba made his way past him and walked toward the exit of the school Yugi straggling to keep up.  
  
"So have you made up your mind?" Kaiba continued to walk at a brisk pace.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know,"  
  
"No, I don't,"  
  
"You, know, reservations, Serenity, Hilton,"  
  
"Oh," Kaiba pushed open the door and made his way to the limo that was waiting for him, "that,"  
  
"So have you decided yet?"  
  
"Maybe," he opened the door to the limo and Mokuba looked out.  
  
"Hi Seto!"  
  
"Hi Mokuba," Yugi still stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"Kaiba, if your not going to just tell me,"  
  
"Tell him what Seto?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Is it about those reservations?"  
  
"Maybe," Kaiba made his way into the limo.  
  
"You know what Yugi," Mokuba climbed over his brother, "he'll make you the reservation for you and you know what, he'll even be there!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mokuba!!!"  
  
"Saturday at seven! See ya there!" Mokuba struggled to keep his brother at bay. "Drive!" He closed the door of the limo with a yelp and the limo sped away.  
  
----------------------  
  
So? Do you think this is ok? Yes, no, better than the first Diner Party? 


	2. Restraints

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba was fuming on the way home from his encounter with Yugi and had refused to speak to Mokuba on the way home regardless of what is brother said. Later that night, Kaiba sat behind his desk with his hair ruffled, a loosened tie with his top button undine, and bloodshot eyes, continued to work on his laptop. "Seto?" He looked behind his laptop and saw his younger brother and looked at his watch.  
  
"It's one in the morning Mokuba, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I was thinking about the whole going to the restaurant things and I'm sorry that I told Yugi that you were going to come. I know you have more important things to do such as run your company and I'm really sorry." The smaller Kaiba said the words so quickly instantly made Seto Kaiba realize that he had recited it.  
  
"It's fine Mokuba, consider forgotten, now, get back up to bed and go to sleep."  
  
"I'll only do that if you do," Kaiba rubbed his eyes and glanced at his watch again.  
  
"All right, but only because it's so late."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A few weeks passed by and the night of the dinner finally came Kaiba, had a business meeting that night so he had arranged to drop Kaiba off at the hotel on the way back to Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie and put on his Armani suite. After all, he did have to look good tonight, Kaiba Corp. was buying out a smaller competitor and it was cause to celebrate. "Mokuba!" he called out. "We're leaving! Come on!" A few seconds later, Kaiba could hear a reply being yelled out.  
  
"Ok! I'll meet you downstairs big-brother!" Kaiba picked up his briefcase of his bed and made his way down the stairs and saw his brother already down there holding a small envelope.  
  
"What's that?" Kaiba motioned at the envelope.  
  
"Nothing, just a little something for Joey's sister," Kaiba walked past his brother and a butler opened the door revealing a limo.  
  
"Right, anyway, the limo's here come on or else I'll be late for my meeting."  
  
"All right,"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba climbed out of the limo, waved good-bye and made his way to the hotel. The limo's door closed and Kaiba was about to tell the driver to continue on to Kaiba Corp. when he noticed Mokuba's envelope lying on the seat where Mokuba had sat. Kaiba muttered to himself and picked it up. "Stay right here, I'll be right back," he instructed the driver.  
  
"Yes sir," Kaiba climbed out of the limo and groaned. He made his way through the hotel doors and was greeted warmly. He crossed the large lobby and into the entrance of the restaurant with the envelope still in his hand. He muttered something to a waitress and she guided him towards Yugi's party.  
  
He saw them sitting there laughing, Mokuba along with them. Kaiba shook his head assuring himself that he would never understand it. He walked over to the table and cleared his throat. Mokuba immediately looked up and saw his brother standing over him. "Hi Seto! I thought you had a meeting." He took the envelope out of his pocket.  
  
"I do," Mokuba glanced at the pocket uneasily.  
  
"Oh right, sorry,"  
  
"I'll come by and pick you up later," he looked up, "enjoy your dinner." He turned around and began to walk away when Serenity stood up.  
  
"Are you Seto?" He stopped walking but didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"That depends," Kaiba put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On who you are,"  
  
"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I'm Serenity Wheeler." It seemed that this statement immediately caught the CEO's attention and he turned around to face her.  
  
"Did I hear correctly? Wheeler right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Hm," Kaiba looked at Joey who could clearly see that he was clutching the booth. "It is now apparent to me, where all the good genes in the family went. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand with except Serenity open mouthed and pale. She took it and shook his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you,"  
  
"That's it!" Joey apparently was steaming with anger and had apparently put a whole through the leather in the booth. "You let my go of my sister this instant!" Joey attempted to make his way across the floor toward Kaiba but only got half way there with Yugi and Tristan holding him back. "We were having a good time until you come barging in here!"  
  
"Wheeler, I wouldn't call walking to your table barging. I think it's called walking, I could be wrong of course. Oh wait, I'm address Joseph Wheeler, forget what I just said."  
  
"Don't call me Joseph! You little!" Kaiba glanced down at his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go, I've left my limo driver to wait for me and I'm late for my meeting anyway." He turned his gaze toward Serenity. "Pleasure meeting you," Kaiba turned around and made his way out of the restaurant. Yugi and Tristan on the other hand were still restraining Joey.  
  
"Joey, I don't know what you're talking about, Seto seemed quite sweet to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
U know the drill, 5 days for an update. Unless, you've never read this story before so you wouldn't know the drill. But if you've read my profile thing then you know that already if you've read my other stories. But, you know what, forget it. Just R&R. 


End file.
